User talk:Mr Gica
Hitman 2 Sure. I haven't played Hitman 2 as much as the others though (the AI is too picky for my taste). Any specific articles you're thinking of? Sledgehammerx (talk) 18:49, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Height Sorry for upsetting you, but I haven't actually written those articles, and I haven't written anything on anyone's height :) Sledgehammerx (talk) 16:50, November 14, 2012 (UTC) its ok but if you delete something entirely then at least give a reason for it. e.g. bong is an item but can be used as a weapon like, car bomb, statue, lighter fluid, needle gun, Fugu etc. some of these u urself added. So be reasonable to check out past//new info before you remove anything. regarding heights section some of tht had ur name on it going back older posts, and also u like to fill in information which is confusing or too much for a mission i.e. i noticed u had written walkthroughs where u didnt need to so i dnt mean to start a war but there are hundreds of such posts by u which i can also remove with good reason. when i remove posts or add somthing i mostly give a reason for it, so plz remember next time if u want to remove something of mine unless its typos /spellings etc as usually i add new info not put in old, take in mind u also have such posts which u may not like to have removed doesnt matter if they are proper or not but that contain unnecessary informaton. so no need for flame war but at least give a good reason if u remove clear sections that are well esablished in terms of facts and Logic! Mr Gica (talk) 17:26, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Note that just because I had the last edit on a page, doesn't mean I made that. Probably it was just me fixing spelling errors, grammar, adding categories or something else minor. Most of my edits are pretty insignificant :P I suppose we could have a discussion on what to do with the item list. I thought Bong should be removed because it was a weapon, but I'm open to other criteria for the list. Or maybe we should move the item listings to the mission articles. I apologize for not making the reason for reverting the edit clear. A mistake on my part, I'll admit. I'll try to write such in the future. Also, the only walkthrough I've ever written is Tracking Hayamoto/Walkthrough. Make sure to check out what is actually being made under the history section. It's usually written by a lot of different people. Sledgehammerx (talk) 18:45, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ok m8 no probs '''TY for clarifying your position i spose if it had been done earlier then there wouldnt be any of this discussion. And you r right it doesnt necessarily mean tht u edited tht section but i looked at ur contributions page to see wat u added or changed i dnt mean complete walkthroughs by you only "short" descriptions tht u sometimes gave in mission pages. anyway someboy put carbomb and then u put in lighter fluid, needles fugu and then i followed through by expanding some of these in to the other games where they could be found. im also welcome to the idea of an open discussion bout the "list of items"section and what constitutes an item e.g. a scalpel is a medical item that can be used as weapon but is not made to be as such. but putting sliverballers in the list would be wrong as they are a firearm. so do you see my point? etc bong is used for somking not hitting on head. i wouldnt bother too much with confusing readers by opening seperate pages for objects tht serve as items and weapons. but feel free to open dissccussion or talks on the relevant// irrelevant info on the list. So lets put away our differences and focus on the improvement of this wiki together. Thats all! Mr Gica (talk) 19:12, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Multiple edits Hi Mr. Gica, if possible please use the preview button before making edits to an article rather then making several small edits in succession. Multiple edits are considered badgehunting and against wiki policy. Thanks for your understanding. Kaloneous (talk) 20:30, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just to let you know im not here for badgehunting. But i do see your point, it can get quite messy with multiple edits. but rest assured that i do my utmost to make sure that the articles are structured properly which sometimes can lead to multiple eidts to check spelling,typos, info etc..... Tbh it takes too much time to set up and manage articles which i kno as i hav done quite a few so myself so i hav no reason to muck around as it would be waste of time. im not trying to blame anybody but perhaps u could say i was follwing in the footsteps of sledgehammer i.e. wat he does is re-edit some articles to add catgories, spelling/ typos etc. so maybe there i got carried away but it doesnt mean tht im after badges ,jus me trying to contribute. LASTLY: im still realtiively a newcomer so if i may suggest perhaps it would be FAIR if you seniors also did ur bit like u have before. e.g. i joined coz there was very few information on characters,missions locations so i thought lending a helping hand might improve the wiki.Other then that im justing w8ing for Absolution. If you check on my page most of my articles /contributions contain detailed analysis not spell checks so it would be unwise to target some one becuase of suspicion as i hav no desire or time to sit on top of leaderboards, just helpout where i can.Mr Gica (talk) 21:04, November 15, 2012 (UTC) The message I left was a polite reminder and not meant to offend. I will point out though that I have done far more then all of the editors on here combined so do not preach to me about contributions, standards or etiquette. Myself, Nesty and Alex were editing here long before any badge system was implement and brought this wiki to the high standard it is at. Now, all of that is irrelevant in the grand scheme of things because I only care about what it best for the wiki and I am glad we have good editors like you, Jpx400, Raniero R and Sledge. Using preview allows the Recent Activity feed to remain clutter free and easier to manage and I hope we can all work together to bring the new info from Absolution onto the wiki together. Kaloneous (talk) 21:15, November 15, 2012 (UTC) '''ok apologizes for any misunderstanding , there is no denying you have been a valuable member of this community and have been here longer then most editors put together. But i had this impression that you were unfairly targeting me or were going to ban me because of slight suspicion of badgehunting. It can get quite unrelenting if you are contributing but are accused of badge hunting or cheating. So again apologizes for any misstatments but that was the point i was trying to put through. Dont worry i'm trying to limit my posts but sometimes you get addicted lol so will def take a break soon.Cheers!Mr Gica (talk) 21:42, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Ban o.O never :) you are a great contributor, it's just with the huge influx I suspect we will get after the game is released I'd like to keep the Recent Activity feed flowing. Editors such as you, Jpx, Sledge will be the ones new contributors will look to in the community as admins are often considered intimidating so they will follow your example when finding their groove in the wiki. Kaloneous (talk) 22:07, November 15, 2012 (UTC)